Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair curling devices and more particularly to an improved hair curling apparatus that features a specifically configured frame having an open center portion that is receptive of a plurality of curler rollers, the end portions of the curlers having locking members that interlock with the frame at selected positions on the frame.
2. General Background of the Invention
Hair curler devices have commonly been used to curl the hair of a user when left in place over a period of time. However, such curlers are typically uncomfortable for a user if left in the user""s hair for a long period of time such as when sleeping.
One of the most common types of curling devices is a single curler having an attachment that spans between the ends of the curler to strap the user""s hair in place. Such a self supporting single curler is shown in the Smith U.S. Pat. No. 365,449 entitled xe2x80x9cHair Curlerxe2x80x9d.
Some individual hair curlers have straps or bands that grip the hair and hold it against the curler roller, once the hair is fully rolled on the curling roller. An example can be see in the Gosewisch U.S. Pat. No. 2,061,356 entitled xe2x80x9cHair Waverxe2x80x9d. In that patent, the curler provides a core wrapped with a cover of paper, fabric, leather or a synthetic pliable material. An elastic band extends from end to end of the body of the device and is secured at each end by a wrapping which also pinches the covering material to close the ends of the core.
The Buchanan U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,225 discloses an appliance that is said to prevent frizzling and kinking of hair during permanent waving operation.
The Hildreth U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,754 discloses a permanent wave accessory, including a base implement for pre-sectioning of hair, the base implement being comfortable to the scalp contour and positionable in a spaced apart relation from the scalp; roller means for receiving hair as pre-sectioned by the base implement, such roller means being axially deformable in accordance with the scalp contour as assumed by the base implement; and means for mounting the roller means side-by-side along the base implement and which may cooperatively interact with the roller means for maintaining the roller means at a given position of rotation as interconnected therewith.
In the Beier U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,375, there is disclosed an elongated, cylindrical hair curling roller comprised of polyester fibers adhesively secured together so that the roller will yieldably retain its cylindrical shape and density. Preferably, the fibers are coated with a latex material which binds the fibers together.
In the Wiggin U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,160 there is disclosed a hair curling rod assembly consisting of an elongated hollow rod molded of thermoplastic material and having one closed end and an opposite open end. The open end of the rod has a cylindrical opening and the closed end of the rod has an axial hole in the center of its closed end. A hair tress-fastening cord of stretchable elastomeric material passes through the axial hole at the closed end of the rod with the end of the cord lying within the hollow rod being knotted so as to secure it within the rod.
The Vogelzang et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,323 discloses a hair curler comprising a roller and a support therefor. The support includes jaws which permit the roller to slide along between an entrance position in which the roller is freely rotatable, and a grasping position which permits final adjustment of hair tension on the roller. The support includes a comb, and hair tension locks the comb in position on the scalp.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,187 there is provided a hair roller that provides for the use of a cylindrical tube rolled from a rectangular perforated sheet of flexible material. The sheet has an outer edge which overlaps a portion of the tube. The tube has a pair of opposing transverse edges, each of which is engaged within a spiral groove formed in opposing caps. The caps are rotationally mounted on an elongated shaft, such that rotation of the disks causes advancement of the transverse edges within the spiral groove, changing the diameter of the outer tube, as desired. An indicia on the outer surface of one or two caps allows to select the diameter of the tube when rotating the caps. The shaft has slotted projections on opposing ends with one or both of which an elongated resilient band is engaged.
Most of these prior art patents relate to single roller constructions rather than to a frame that is fitted to the head of a user and which accepts one or more rollers that removably attach to the frame. One patent does disclose a frame with closely spaced partitions that define close spacing for segments of hair. The present invention provides a frame that allows horizontal and vertical rollers of different sizes to be fitted thereto because there is no separating parts to partition the hair. There is therefore a greater flexibility in roller placement and in the amount of hair that can go to a selected roller.
The present invention thus provides an improved hair curling apparatus that includes a frame (preferably rectangular or square) having an open center, the frame having preferably lateral sides, but at least a lower surface that is shaped (as arcuately) to conform generally to the head of a user and an upper surface that provides a plurality of receptacles thereon.
A plurality of rollers are provided that removably attach to the frame, the roller occupying the open center of the frame. Each roller has opposed end portions that engage receptacles on the frame when the roller is attached thereto. A majority of the length of each roller occupies the open center during use. Preferably, the rollers also exhibit a curved or arcuate profile in one longitudinal plane such that they also conform to the head of the user when the rollers are inserted into the frame.
The frame is preferably of a soft material such as foam, rubber, or soft plastic, enabling a user to sleep while the frame is in place. While sleeping, it rolls her hair.
At least the underside of the frame can be made of a flexible material that conforms to the contours of the user""s head.
The frame can be any selected shape but is preferably rectangular or square.
The frame open center can be any shape but is preferably rectangular or square.
The rollers are removably attachable to the frame and preferably in parallel fashion so that a number of closely spaced apart rollers can be attached to the frame, each one generally parallel to the one next to it.
The frame preferably provides receptacles thereon that enable rollers to be attached to the frame in various positions as selected by a user.
The frame preferably has a first pair of generally parallel side walls and a second pair of generally parallel side walls.
The frame preferably provides receptacles on the side walls of the frame. Receptacles can be provided that enable the rollers to be placed side-by-side and can be parallel if desired.
The method of the present invention includes the providing of a frame that can be fitted to the head of a user, the frame having a generally open center through which a portion of the user""s hair can be passed and then fitted with a roller. The method contemplates the curling of a selected lock of hair that has passed through the open center of the frame to a selected roller. The rollers can include rollers of different sizes (such as different diameters), enabling a user flexibility in the amount of hair that can be rolled to a particular roller. The rollers can be of a cylindrical core of foam or soft rubber covered with fabric.